Historias entre nosotros HeijiXKazuha
by Detective Reivil
Summary: Bueno por fin la muy esperada version de historia entre nosotros de Heiji Y Kazuha! Practicamente son historias de como se desarrollo el romance entre esta pareja REVIEWS ONEGAI!


Konnichiwa Mina-san!

Tal como lo prometi aqui esta mi fic de historia entre nosotros KazuhaXHeiji! Se que me tarde en actualizar pero mi escuela me mata! XD tratare de apresurarme lo mas que pueda! Buneo en fin, las personas que leyeron la version ShibXRan ya entiende el tema de este fic…Pero aquí va nuevamente para las nuevas personas leyendo el fic:

Este fic se desarrolla de acuerdo a como me imagino que se conocieron Causa y Heiji y como se desarrollo su romance! Aproximadamente subire quince capitulos , mm bueno depende cuantos reviews tenaga el fic sin mas que decir le quiero dedicar este cap a:

Miss Kudo, Coptesita, Hikari, Palito, Chii Angel Mouri y Ran Andres ( Graicas por su apoyo)

Capitulo 1:

La invasora

_(No podía ser peor- era la única frase que pasaba en la **aun** inocente mente de un infante de tez morena. Había tantas cosas que el podría hacer aquel bello día en su natal Osaka. El cielo había amanecido despejado, el sol iluminaba cada esquina y la brisa era suave…era un día perfecto. Un día perfecto, para mmm…cazar ranas, jugar al detective, hacer guerra con lodo, ver caricaturas, jugar fútbol, béisbol he incluso ir a visitar a su abuelo. Pero aquello no será posible, razón, tenían visitas. Visitas en la casa de los Hattoris significaba una larga y pesada jornada desde tempranas horas del día. Todo empezaba con la limpieza de pies a cabeza de la casa de los Hattoris, además de la comida, y de pensar en que vestimentas deberían usar, era un orgullo para ellos dejar una buena impresión. Todas aquellas vueltas y trabajo eran sufridos por el infante varón de los Hattoris que respondía al nombre de Heiji. Heiji, a pesar de ser muy reconocido por sus ojos bellamente verdosos heredados por su madre, o por la piel canela de su padre, su característica más llamativa era su peculiar sentido del humor que había heredado de ambos. A pesar de tener tan solo dos años de edad muchos de sus comentarios eran lógicos y su sentido de la curiosidad era tan grande que hacían notorios sus atributos como futuro detective. Sin embargo, por hoy, iba ser un largo día, donde tendría que comportarse, donde tendría que encarcelarse en ves de ir a descubrir el mundo, aquello lo hacia enfurecer.)_

_(El pequeño prácticamente se había alistado por si solo. Su cuarto estaba reluciente, además que ayudo en uno que otro quehacer. Mientras su padre "Heizo Hattori" terminaba de razurase, su madre "Shizuka Hattori" corría de un lado al otro acomodando la mesa. Ninguno prestaba minia atención al diminuto oji-verde)_

-No entiendo, porque tienen que venir? ( _Cuestiono Heiji)_

-Ya te dije Heiji, es compañero de trabajo de tu padre, debemos tener una amistad con ellos! ( _Explico Shizuka)_

-No no quiero ser amigo, quiero cazar ranas! Papa tu lo prometiste _(Señalo el oji-verde con ira)_

-Lo se Heiji, pero no hoy, será otro día!

-Pero…ahora es el único día libre que tienes (_Agrego el infante mientras observaba el techo blanco de su hogar en señal de aburrimiento)_

-Basta! Hablaremos de eso después. Además traerán a su hija, tendrás una amiguita! (_Trato de animar el Sr. Hattori)_

-Las niñas apestan! ( _Bufo Heiji)_

-Entonces dices que yo apesto? _(Pregunto la madre del oji-verde mientras acomodaba la corbata de este)_

-No, ya no eres niña, así que ya no apestas, ahora eres mama! _( Dijo con un tono seguro el aburrido pequeño)_

-Ja, gracias…( _Susurro en tono de burla su madre)_

_( El sonido de el timbre alerto a los Hattoris sobre la presencia de sus visitantes)_

-Heizo ya llegaron los Toyamas! (_Informo Shizuka)_

-Bien ire ha abrirles!

-Heiji, pórtate bien! O mira cielo te despeinaste! Ven vamos a mi cuarto te pondremos fijador! (_Ordeno la madre del oji-verde)_

-NO MAMA ESTOY BIEN.. ADEMAS ESA COSA ME DEJA MUY DURO EL CABELLO!

-Vamos rápido!

(_Obligado, el chico acompaño a su madre hasta el segundo piso de aquella casa para que esta le pusiera el fijador, el cual mato cada cabello rebelde de Heiji para dejarle el típico peinado de librito que tanto odiaba)_

-Ves te ves hermoso! (_Dijo orgullosa)_

-Querida!( _Llamo a su esposa el Sr. Hattori)_

-Hai, vamos Heiji! (_Sonrió, tomándole la mano a su cría)_

_(Hijo como madre bajó de las escaleras cuidadosamente para después adentrarse a lo que seria la sala. La casa de los Hattori a pesar de ser de dos pisos rodeada de un ambiente de modernidad, era una casa muy clásica. De hecho la mayoría de los muebles era de madera fina artísticamente pintada. Tenían chimenea, una cocina enorme, una sala rodeados de pinturas creadas por la misma Shizuka, sin olvidarnos del alegre patio cubierto con Sakuras en ese día. Las habitaciones se ubicaban en la planta alta, juntos con lo baños, todo lo esencial era propiedad de los Hattoris.)_

-Buenas tardes! ( _Saludo amorosamente Shizuka mientras inclinaba su cabeza en símbolo de respeto, Heiji solo la imitaba)_

-Muy buenas tardes Señora Hattori _( Contesto de igual manera una mujer de tez blanca y cabello lacio color castaño)_

-Muchas gracias por su invitación _(Lo acompaño en la respuesta un hombre de pelo negro y piel morena)_

-Fue un placer! (_Sonrieron ambos padres de Heiji)_

-Pero que lindura traen ahí! (_Señalo la Shizuka-san al ver la criatura que era cargada por la señora Toyama. La criatura era diminuta pero muy bien iluminada por sus ojos color esmeralda pardo, sus pestañas eran largas, y sus mejillas tenían un color rojizo. La vestimenta de aquella constaba de un vestido color rosa que congeniaba con sus zapatillas y sus medias.)_

-Muchas gracias! Ella es nuestra hija Kazuha, di hola amor (_Presento la madre de la niña quien movió el brazo de esta)_

-Cuantos años tiene? ( _Pregunto Heizo)_

-Un año y dos meses (_Sonrió el padre de ella_)

-Y ya puede hablar? O caminar? ( _Interrogo Shizuka)_

-No, aun no habla, pero puede dar unos cuantos pasos, miren_ (Explico Toyama-san mientras bajaba a su hija de sus brazos y le tomaba las manitas como auxilio para que ella caminara. Los padres de Heiji aplaudieron asombrados.)_

-Y díganme quien es el apuesto varón? (_Pregunto la Madre de Kazuha)_

-Este bello caballero, es nuestro hijo Heiji! Mira amor, una bebe, es un año menor que tu _(Informo Shizuka mientras acercaba a Heiji juntos con la bebe)_

_( El pequeño varoncito miro seriamente a la criatura de los Toyamas)_

-Oiga Sra. Toyama? ( _Pregunto Heiji)_

-Dime, jovencito

-Que fea esta esa niña _(Señalo, los padres de Heiji, miraron atónitos…morían de vergüenza)_

-Cariño, calla! Jejje (_Rió Shizuka nerviosa)_

-Pero mama, mira casi no tiene pelo! Y babea y…eso no es una niña! _(Burlo finalmente)_

-Heiji basta! Vete a tu habitación! (_Ordeno Heizo)_

-Pero? Que hice?

-Vamos obedece!

_(Sin mas que decir el pequeño se fue a su habitación y tumbo la puerta con ira. Era tan confuso, ahora lo regañaban por decir la verdad. Su abuelo le había dicho que un hombre siempre tenía que ser honesto, y ahora resulta que por aquel consejo se tenía que ir sin comer a su cuarto. Las risas de los adultos se oían hasta arriba. Acaso se divertían tanto? Sin el? AAAAAAA que rabia! Y todo por culpa de esa mocosa…Horas más pasaron y pasaron hasta que finalmente tocaron a su puerta)_

-Heiji voy a pasar! (_Dijo una voz femenina)_

-No quiero mama, vete!

-Veo que estas de mal humor (_Entro Shizuka mientras cargaba a la criatura de nombre Kazuha entre sus brazos)_

-Vete ya! Y llévate a esa pelona!

-Pues no lo haré, y no comerás hasta perdile un disculpa a los Toyama y a esta linda bebe…

-Mi abuelo me digo que siempre digiera la verdad!

-Hijo, tu también babeabas y no tenias tanto cabellos y eras bello!

-No es cierto!

-Como sea, te dejare aquí a Kazuha-chan! (_Sonrió mientras sentaba a la niña a lado de Heiji.)_

-No la quiero!

-Portate bien, tenemos que hablar con los Toyamas!

-Y?

-Te quiero ( _Dijo finalmente y cerro la puerta)_

-Mama! ( _Corrió Heiji abriendo su puerta y gritando, pero ella no regresaba)_

-mmm…( _Cerro rendido. Suspiro y nuevamente miro a la invasora…Si…era FEA...según su criterio. Paso de un lado para el otro observando a la diminuta Toyama)_ Y…no haces nada…además de babear? (_Cuestiono Heiji)_

-….jijijijiji (_La pequeña solo rió señalándolo)_

-Veo que no…yo ya aprendí a ir al baño de grandes! ( Presumió Heiji) Apuesto que tu todavía usas pañal! ( _Kazu-Chan se levanto torpemente y callo, al hacer eso su vestido se levanto dándole la respuesta a Heiji de que ...si aun usaba pañal_)…Puedes decir soy fea? _( Bufo)_

_(Kazuha-chan solo sonreía y seguía señalando a Heiji)_

-De que te ríes? ( _Cuestiono)_

-ijijiji (_Trato de levantarse nuevamente)_

-Te vas a caer! _( Y dicho y hecho dando unos pasos cayo)_

-Vaya que boba eres! De ahora en adelante…te diré Aho! ERES UNA AHO! ERES UNA AHO! AHO UNA AHO! AHO! Y BABEAS COMO AHO Y BAILAS COMO AHO! Y COMES COMO AHO! ERES TODA UNA AHO!...DIRAS! HOLA TODOS SOY LA BEBE Y SOY UNA AHO, PORQUE CAMINO COMO UNA AHO…Y APESTO COMO UNA AHO….Y SIIIIIIIII SOY UNA AHO! AHO! AHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (_Grito mientras se carcajeba)_

_(La pequeña solo hundió su cabecita y empezó a llorar)_

te pasa? Ahora lorona!

_(La pequeña señalo nuevamente a Heiji cubierta en lagrimas)_

-QUE?

_(El llanto se multiplico)_

-Ya basta! Shhhhhhhh mi mama me va castigar que quieres (_Suplico acercándose a al pequeña. Kazuha-Chan sonrió y tomo la mano del oji-verde para ponerse de pie) _

-Jijijiji ( Reía)

-Aho! Eres rara! (_Kazu-chan camino alrededor del cuarto de Heiji mientras esta la seguia aun tomado de la mano.)_ Ya suéltame! (_Suspiro enfadado, entonces vio la ventana que tenia en su cuarto que daba una amplia vista del vecindario_) Mira Aho! La ventana! ( _La hija de los Toyama abrio sus ojos con admiración, cada palabra que salía de la boca del Hattori parecía que la entendía_) Mi madre dice que los bebes son traídos por cigüeñas a las casas donde quieran hijos… _(Narro)_ Tal vez… (_Rió maliciosamente, sin previo aviso jalo a la damita para que esta la acompañara a la ventana que se encontraba a lado de su cama, la pequeña miro asombrada el paisaje mientras balbuceaba._) Te gusta? ( _Heiji sonrió mientras trataba de abrir la ventana_) mmm_… ( Hizo fuerzas, pero era imposible la ventana no abría_) Bah que fiasco! No abre, creo que no te podemos regresar! (_Suspiro decepcionado_) ….Tal vez si te dejaba colgada en la ventana la cigüeña viene y te cambie por una bebe mas bonita…pero veo que no se puede… (Sin_ embargo de el sentimiento de decepción de Hattori, Kazu-chan aun esta impactada por la ventana tanto que empezó a darse de topes o pegarse la cabeza con la ventana)_ AAAAAAAAAAA AHOOOOOO no hagas eso! (_La niña solo reía. Heiji jalo fuerte de ella y ambos cayeron de la cama)_ ouchhhhhh me dolió…

-Jijijij ( _Ría la niña masoquista quien tenia un prominente chichón en la cabeza)_

-Waaaaaaa mira lo que te hiciste! ( _Dijo furioso el joven Hattori. Al ver esto, la inocente infante no pudo contener la lagrimas y tocarse el enorme chichón_) No espera shhhhhhhhh shhhhhhhhhh _( Los llantos nuevamente invadieron el cuarto) _SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ( _Los ojos de Kazuha se hinchaban y en vez de obedecer a Heiji, prefirió darle un ligera bofetada en la cara_) AAAAAAAAA QUE HICISTE!

-HEIJI? (_Se oyó desde el piso de abajo_) Pasa algo? La bebe esta llorando? _( Cuestionaron)_

-Eh? NOOO O (_Contesto rápidamente tapándole la boca a Kazu-chan para que silenciara. Ahora los colores de la cara de la pequena Toyama se ponía roja de furia hasta en punto de tratar de empujar a su opresor, pero este opina resistencia. Finalmente lo mordió_) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA (_Grito, mientras se tapaba rápidamente la boca, seria lo peor si su madre se diera cuenta del desastre_) Por que haces eso! Eres TONTA,AHO! Todo es tu culpa! HOY ERA MI DIA ESPECIAL! MI PAPA ME IBA LLEVAR AL LAGO IBA PASAR UN DIA CONMIGO Y TU..Y TU LLEGAS AAAAAA Y AHORA TENGO QUE PASAR EL DIA CONTIGO…TE ODIO! _( Grito mientras abrazaba sus piernas con sus delgados brazos y posaba su cabeza en sus diminutas rodillas. Definitivamente, este seria el peor día de su vida, era tan…triste…porque su papa le hizo esto…el lo extrañaba tanto y….De repente un delicada carecía lo estremeció, levanto tu cabeza y era la infante de ojos esmeraldas quien consolaba al Hattori. La niña daba ligeras palpadas en la cabeza de el, dándole a entender que todo estaría bien, ella sonrió, y el hizo lo mismo…Sin darse cuenta, su pesadilla de de dos años era el consuelo que tanto busco, que su madre no le daba y no le escuchaba, Heiji sintió un hueco enorme y una desesperación tan grande que no pudo evitar abrazar a Kazu-chan para que esta le siguiera dando palmadas y sonriera)_

_(Después de largas horas los padres de Heiji ordenaron a su hijo bajar junto con Kazu-chan. Ambos niños subieron tomados de las manos cuidadosamente hasta llegar a la elegante sala. La madre de Toyama, no espero y corrió para cargar a su hija)_

-Te divertiste mi amor? _( Pregunto a la diminuta, la cual solo reía)_

-Bien, creo tu amiga la paso bien (_Observo el Sr. Hattori a la vez que su hijo acentuó su cabeza)_

-Buenos ahora si…es noche así que nos retiramos! ( _Aviso el padre de la oji-verde)_

-Muy bien buenas noches! ( _Dijo la amorosa madre de Kazu-chan)_

-Buenas noches (_Corearon los señores Hattori_) Buenas noches Kazuha-chan _(Despidió Shizuka)_

-…..jijii…Eji…_( Susurro la intrusa)_

-Jajja que adorable (_Rió Shizuka)_ Espera! Esta tratando de decir algo! (_La Kazuha levanto su brazo y apunto delicadamente a Heiji)_

-Eiji…E…I.ji..Eiji.. (_Susurro)_

-Esta diciendo Heiji? (_Cuestiono el padre de la Kazuha)_

-Eso parece…

-Eiji..EIjijiji (_Pronuncio a un tono mas elevado en cuanto Hattori a ella)_

-Parece que le agradaste! ( _Sonrió la orgullosa madre mientras la pequeña de ojos esmeraldas se a abalanzo a los brazos del diminuto hombre de piel canela)_

-JAJAJ QUE LINDOS! ( _Comentaron en coro los adultos)_

(_Un ligero tono rojizo se apodero de las mejillas de Heiji, pero lo cierto es que se sentía honrado al saber que aquella niña le hacia tan feliz pronunciar su nombre.)_

-Eij! (_Rió y abrazo Kazuha_) AHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! JIJIJI

_(Un silencio interno se adueño en la casa)_

-Acaso digo Aho? _(Pregunto Shizuka, mientras miraba a su hijo)_ No tuviste que ver en eso...o SI?

_(Flashback)_

-Vaya que boba eres! De ahora en adelante…te diré Aho! ERES UNA AHO! ERES UNA AHO! AHO UNA AHO! AHO! Y BABEAS COMO AHO Y BAILAS COMO AHO! Y COMES COMO AHO! ERES TODA UNA AHO!...DIRAS! HOLA TODOS SOY LA BEBE Y SOY UNA AHO, PORQUE CAMINO COMO UNA AHO…Y APESTO COMO UNA AHO….Y SIIIIIIIII SOY UNA AHO! AHO! AHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (_Grito mientras se carcajeaba_)

_(Final del Flashback)_

-mmm NO (_ Mintió el)_

-AHO EIJI AHO EIJI EIJI (_Coreo a todo pulmón Kazuha)_

-SHHHHHHHH (_Trato de callar Heiji)_

-O por Dios Kazuha-chan! mira tiene un enorme golpe en la cabeza! _(Alarmo Shizuka.Su heredero solo la miro con ojos tiernos librándose de la culpa.)_

-No hija no digas eso! Es muy fea esa palabra! Donde te hiciste eso?_( Ordeno la mama de la nueva parlante)_

_(Así, Kazuha llego a la vida de Heiji como una invasora… Como la mosca molesta que siempre te rodea y por mas que la espantes se queda a tu lado, como una sombra que quisiera robar tu propio aire. **Lo cierto es que…las cosas cambiarían y Heiji no quería que eso pasara. Pero…al estar con ella, en su habitación...nunca se sintió solo o abandonado…Ella era la invasora de su vida, una vida que el esta dispuesta con compartir…para estar a su lado…**)_

Continuara….

Diganme que opinan reviews onegai!

Kiss Matta ne!


End file.
